


雲雨風 Cloud, Rain, Wind

by fakescorpion (SiZodiac)



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Hair, Body Part Kinks, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Dysfunctional Relationship, M/M, Points of View, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/fakescorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>青龍白虎 The Azure Dragon and the White Tiger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	雲雨風 Cloud, Rain, Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cloud, Rain, Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073994) by [fakescorpion (SiZodiac)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/fakescorpion)



> In Chinese folklore, a man with much body hair is called an Azure Dragon, while a woman with no body hair might be a White Tiger taken human form. It is said that they are hypersexualized in nature, and would bring misfortune to all but each other. aka basically the incubus and succubus of Chinese folklore.

**Part I. 雲湧**

在哥譚市的郊外，韋恩山莊領地內的湖畔上有座玻璃與鋼條建置的豪宅。 躺落在氤氳水霧的懷抱中，尖銳的建築稜角反射著清晨冷陽的光輝，由樹林簇擁俯瞰波光粼粼的湖水面，宛若一座隔絕於世俗之外的寶石。 這裡有著一個五十年口耳相傳的黑色童話，結合兩大貴族世家的天緣佳偶、在全城人的祝福下誕生的小王子、突來的悲劇與自始無解的謎團，如今那位小王子成長茁壯，但哥譚城的國王卻早已失去了他的靈魂。  
  
蝙蝠惡魔從地獄中爬出來，回應落在犯罪巷口的眼淚。  
  
這華麗而空洞的玻璃小屋看似永遠為外界敞開著大門，成排的窗戶沒有圍欄、沒有上鎖，灰紗白絲的窗簾在時起的微風中飄曳，卻因為座落的位置而人跡罕至。 就像冰雪女王的堡壘，孤高冷冽、空無一物，因為哥譚城的國王早已失去了他的靈魂，再無什麼好隱藏。 破曉時分的陽光驅散了一點夜裡聚集的朦朧雲霧，幻想又再真實些。  
  
Bruce Wayne是蝙蝠俠。  
  
Bruce Wayne居然是蝙蝠俠。  
  
超人在不遠不近的地方默默觀察，溼氣濃重的水霧仍在此流連不去，稍微藏匿了他的身影。 如此不相同，如此難以置信。 黑夜裡將自己包裹在層層裝甲底下的冥府暴君，白晝的微光乍現，卻反將自己放置於豪華的玻璃展櫃中，毫不在意眾人投來的視線。  
  
玻璃小屋寬敞的主臥室位於二樓，雙面是精雕的法式落地窗，捕捉哥譚罕見的驕陽。 層層疊疊的羽絨被散落在床上地上，任性的莊園主人蜷曲著赤裸的身子躺在凌亂的枕頭堆間彎起手臂抱著被褥熟睡，修長的指尖在睡夢中拉著床單的皺褶，也只有在太陽攀升時的這兩三個小時能讓他補眠。  
  
翻身，絲質棉被的拉扯讓他背對著觀景窗露出肩頰一大片古銅色肌膚，優美的肌肉豎線和隱約可見的股臀縫。 緊緻的肌肉線條隨著呼吸起伏，毫無傷痕，目光下唯一的瑕疵是左腰側和髖骨上開始泛紫瘀血的手掌印。  
  
Kal左手的食指稍微抽動，回想著他當時抓著那具軀體收緊的窄腰，施力，留下痕跡。 人類的肉體凡胎在此不過是件不可思議的玩笑話。 蝙蝠俠二十年來的傳說，憑藉常人難以企及的身手，他的胴體上不曾被誰遺留下任何明顯的傷疤。  
  
直到超人。  
  
氣流隨著Kal的移動旋轉，鮮豔的紅色披風驚擾到繚繞湖畔的雲霧，換個角度觀察年長的冰雪國王。 在金光閃爍的點綴下，那座寶石的玻璃小屋顯得更為魔幻，上升水氣因日出的蒸騰而逐漸飄散。 夢到些什麼了呢？ 寢廳內沉睡的Bruce發出細小的嘆息動了動，彎起一條腿，被拉扯到的棉被又滑落幾公分。 更多的痕跡這時暴露了出來，大腿根部，一道道指痕形狀的瘀青好似曾受於暴行的證據。  
  
Kal覺得口乾舌燥。 想要直接過去剝下那張薄薄的床單，想要他轉過身，想要在彩色視覺下看看那具身體是不是誠如想像中那般完美無瑕。 不夠，一夜的瘋狂根本不夠，Kal沒想到自己會這麼快上癮沉淪。  
  
在夜裡散發著冷光的眼神、踏著水窪的金屬戰靴、鋸齒狀飄揚的斗篷下襬，層層疊疊的保護因受到非人類力量的暴力破壞才露出來藏匿底下的一點點光滑肌膚，強烈的反差是最奸淫的引誘。  
  
完蛋了，Kal屢次在心中暗嘆不妙。 超人不喜歡蝙蝠俠，作風、態度、手段，兩人擁有迥異的行事觀念，明日英雄本該徹底厭惡那位不可思議的黑暗騎士。 但不過半天的分別Kal卻又自願出現在這個地方，目不轉睛地隔著幾千公尺的距離觀察，對那男人的滋味念念不忘。  
  
  
  
早晨湖面溼冷的霧氣就要完全散去，別墅玻璃上凝結的一層薄霜開始化成露水，好在空調維持著室內適宜居住的溫度。 Bruce難得在保安總長的嘮叨前自己甦醒，維持著呼吸心率的平穩，可能是直覺感受到一道不甚友善的熾熱目光。  
  
哦，Bruce當然不用猜就知道會是誰了。 那位超級男孩可在前晚留下了難以抹滅的印象，幾處醜陋的青紫瘀紅不說，他到現在還覺得腰背有些酸痛。 雖然身體上不是沒有哪些地方反而開始期待，他的床笫嗜好還真是越來越無藥救。  
  
現在的問題是，他是否該給個回應？ Bruce Wayne對Clark Kent完全沒有好感、蝙蝠俠對超人只有不信任與防備，又誰能料到一夜拳腳相交，他們兩個卻似成了強力磁鐵的正負極端完全分不開。 Bruce能預料他若是轉身使個眼神會發生什麼。 透明的玻璃可阻擋不了能從蒼天降下火雨的人間神祇，單薄的布料更不可能保護他不受年輕人如狼似虎的慾望侵犯。  
  
想到這裡，Bruce發現自己居然開始感到有點興奮。 真糟糕。  
  
對Bruce來說，昨夜的瘋狂只給他留下深刻的觸覺記憶，冰冷的雨點拍打在臉上、紙片般輕易撕毀的鎧甲、被壓在牆上或是地上，燈光晦暗的哥譚角落讓他難以看清事物的形狀。 他不甘心。 超人緊身的異星裝束本就讓他的身材一覽無遺，當然不免令人遐思，但Bruce早些前確實沒細想過那層顏色刺眼的貼身布料底下還可能藏了些什麼，直到遇上鋼鐵之子本人。  
  
無意間揪緊了蓋在胸膛上的棉襖，如此細微的動作，本能就知道外面那頭伺機而動的氪星怪物發現了他已清醒的事實。  
  
而現在腦海裡迴盪不去的念頭，是引狼入室，但Bruce好想要在晨曦照明的微光下扒開超級男孩的制服，讓他終於可以看得清楚。 是否真如中國民間的說法，連接成一條張牙舞爪的完整青龍。  
  
指尖輕輕畫過自己胸膛上光潔的麥色皮膚，Bruce抿起嘴唇。 外星人，就連這點都要讓所有地球男人自嘆弗如。  
  
愚蠢。  
  
毫無意義。  
  
但他現在又不是蝙蝠俠。  
  
Bruce Wayne是上流社會著名的一夜情郎，高雅尊貴、來者不拒，儘管愚昧危險，現在才考慮到這次的對象無異於與異族獸交而該矜持未免也有些遲了。 暫時拋開黑衣騎士的煩惱，滿足一下自己的慾望和無關緊要的小小好奇心又有何妨。 一夜一日過去，換個身分，他們照樣能對峙為敵。  
  
Bruce從成堆的枕頭山中直起腰坐起來，拋開原本抱在胸前的絲質棉被，刻意露出厚實的胸肌腹肌和光滑的小腿，根據昨晚經驗的推測他知道那頭氪星野獸對自己整理過的身體同樣好奇。 瞇起的冰藍色瞳眸轉暗，嘴角勾著邪魅的笑。 音爆的巨響倏地在成排的落地玻璃窗上掀起波動，震裂成扭曲的萬華鏡碎面，速度之快讓肉眼完全無法分辨那隻可怕的怪物是從哪兒飛過來的，轉瞬間出現在別墅佈置典雅的陽台上。  
  
Kal富饒興味地歪著頭，抬起手，將碎裂的玻璃門推開。  
  
  
  
  
  
==  ==  
  
**Part II. 喚雨**  
  
那夜冰寒刺骨的大雨滂沱，是企圖洗盡一切罪惡的洪水。  
  
座落於哥譚市老城區的舊警署已廢棄多時，周遭建築也人去樓空，是個鬼城、是個最適合的都市戰場。 頂樓銹跡斑斑的舊款蝙蝠信號燈被遺忘在角落，蓋在其上的防潮布經多年的風雨摧殘顯得破爛不堪，但在徹底宣告報廢前它還能完成最後一項任務。  
  
讓漆黑的蝙蝠膜翼劃開夜晚的烏雲，在空中閃耀，蝙蝠俠不會畏懼天神的怒火。 他會永遠記住那晚的滂沱大雨，各不相讓的兩位角鬥士之戰最後本該只有一種結局。  
  
哥譚義警將鋼鐵男孩踩下數層樓的高度，帶荊棘的金屬戰靴毫不憐惜地落在外星怪物的胸膛上，卻連半根肋骨都弄不斷。 超人看似如此輕易地揮開了攻擊，厲聲怒吼，毫不猶豫衝向黑袍騎士舉起的拳頭。 你來我往。 向上的力道帶著兩人撞穿身後掉漆的牆面，破壞數層混凝土，穿破屋頂來到了隔壁棟的頂樓。  
  
Bruce想起幾天前在大都會遇到的那名年輕英俊的星球日報記者。 老土的西裝、歪斜的領帶、難看的粗框眼鏡，Clark Kent主動向他伸出手，友好的開場卻變成兩人言語上針鋒相對的挑釁。 或是調戲。 斯莫維爾小鎮農場男孩的假面具，哥譚的風流國王當時若願意邀舞，能駕馭神力的外星君主是否有可能願意紆尊讓一名人類領步？ 然後Bruce又想，他們現在就在共舞一曲了，不是嗎？ 由他先行主導的一齣暴力美學華爾茲。 蝙蝠俠先攻擊，超人再反擊。 無情的大雨浸溼了兩人的身軀，黑與紅的披肩在風中一進一退地糾纏又分離。  
  
直到胸口突來的疼痛，或許是終於把異能的童子軍給激怒了，才第一次對他揮出拳頭。 懸殊的力量顯而易見。 胸甲凹陷，蝙蝠俠被擊飛了出去撞上隔壁的樓房，還未待他找回平衡就被摁在牆壁上。 下一個拳頭直接打在面甲上，Bruce覺得頭昏眼花，從金屬盔的顱頂向下延伸一道破裂痕，左側護目鏡成了落在水窪裡的碎片。  
  
超人的拳頭還高舉著蓄勢待發。 那瞬間證實了Bruce的顧慮沒有錯，所有人心底都有個能忍耐的極限，被逼到深淵的邊緣聖者都會變成怪物。 憶起保安總長對他的警告，說這次的衝動行事無異於自殺。 或許如此他不在乎，薄血從額角流下染紅了視線，但在最後一刻Bruce要睜大眼睛看著那個虛偽的神一去不返。  
  
然後。  
  
世間的邏輯亂了陣腳。  
  
氪星男孩抬起頭咬住哥譚蝙蝠露出的嘴唇。  
  
出於韋恩公子濫情成性的本能，Bruce張嘴加深了交換的吻，吸吮伸入口腔內的舌頭舔上對方的硬顎。 媽的現在是什麼情況。  
  
  
  
傾盆大雨，澆不熄澎湃脈動的熱血在體內奔騰。 Kal承認有一剎那忘記了被他壓上牆揍的對象在厚重鎧甲下不過是就個脆弱的人類軀體，直到他看見破損護盔下的血絲，和一隻美麗而尖銳的冰藍色眼睛。 他認得那樣的虹膜紋路，幾天前盧瑟企業在大都會舉辦的募款會，高雅的Aston Martin古董車，自哥譚而來的性感中年貴族。  
  
蝙蝠俠是Bruce Wayne。  
  
蝙蝠俠居然是Bruce Wayne，那個欠操的性感中年貴族。  
  
想起當時韋恩總裁句句夾槍帶棍的嘲諷，那時候肯定已經知道了，卻礙於Clark Kent的隱藏身分而無法替自己辯護。 想起當時他有多想隨便拿個什麼東西直接堵住任性風騷的黑城國王那雙好看的嘴唇。  
  
然後事情就這麼一發不可收拾了。  
  
蝙蝠俠的身材比較高大些，這讓超人有那麼一丁點兒的不愉快，但既然Bruce願意配合那Kal也就不客氣地用舌頭頂弄對方的扁桃腺和後口腔。 壓倒性的力量將人類義警困在鋼鐵的臂膀間強吻。 Bruce克制不住咽嘔反射而咳嗽，但Kal沒有停止越發肆無忌憚的動作，反而極具侵略性地銜住對方的薄唇，舔舐不受控制從嘴角流下的甘甜津液。  
  
Bruce需要呼吸，為了躲避外星怪物的索吻而側過頭。 Kal立刻粗暴地扯壞戰甲的金屬護頸，開始啃噬這時裸露的優美頸項和鎖骨，再向上咬吻，貪得無厭的舔弄散布於下頷的短鬍渣。 太瘋狂了。 冰冷的斗大雨點仍無暫緩的意思，敲擊在兩人的身體上好似天庭對悖論的撻伐。 Bruce發出虛弱的悶哼，金屬包覆的手指半推半就地纏上鮮紅溼透的披風。 Kal再無法沉穩地控制自己的力道，蝙蝠俠就這樣被超人摟著腰壓在牆上激烈地擁吻，直到混凝土製的牆壁在哥譚騎士身後不堪負重而龜裂坍塌。  
  
年久失修的建築一下子垮了兩層。 Kal暫時放開他的獵物撐住歪斜的梁柱和搖搖欲墜的天花板，保護人類的中年男子不在坍方中受傷。 誰料Bruce卻露出惡意滿滿的笑容，鉤爪槍射出繩索至隔壁樓，在逃脫前還不忘將一枚閃著紅光的凝膠炸彈直接黏貼在Kal如鋼板堅硬的胸膛上。  
  
操你媽的--！  
  
轟！ 整棟廢棄的五層樓建築因爆炸而倒塌，直接壓在明日英雄的身上讓他有數秒鐘的暈頭目眩。 蝙蝠俠簡直不可理喻，超人想著甩開落在面前的一撮溼淋淋的頭髮，推開數公噸的瓦礫從廢墟中搖搖晃晃地站起來，才想用穿透的X視線尋找藏匿於瀰漫煙硝中的對手就聽到物體高速移動中會發出的尖銳咻咻聲。 超級速度的反射讓一顆拳頭大的榴彈被Kal輕易地接在手中，但來自蝙蝠俠的偷襲哪有這麼容易迴避，炸彈在下一秒自行引爆，濃厚刺鼻的煙霧又擾亂了超人的視線。  
  
此類的障眼法只能短暫地拖住外星來的神祇，哥譚騎士不猶豫，毫無預警地撲過去抓著那怪物的腰際將超人撞回瓦楞堆中。 臂鎧的棘刺威脅地橫置於Kal的喉嚨處，用另一隻金屬強化的手捏住氪星人的下頷骨。 Bruce俯視著這回被他壓在身下的年輕天神，望著那雙毫無雜質的寶石藍眼睛，無比純淨而勾魂，瞬間腦海被一片混亂的白色噪音淹沒。  
  
“上床可以，但我從不在下面。” Bruce對著Kal的嘴唇呼出熱氣，嗓音經過機械調整而嘶啞陰沉，語氣是參半的挑釁與嘲諷。 “超級-- 男孩。”  
  
Kal又開始覺得全身發燙。 蝙蝠俠簡直不可理喻，但超人很快發現自己不怎麼排斥。 “隨你高興，怎樣的姿勢都行。” Kal抬起頭又吻上那雙不斷在勾引他的嘴唇，早就迫不及待撫上厚重金屬包裹的窄腰，手指彎曲又剝下一塊高科技的硬鎧甲。  
  
Bruce的眉頭皺了一下但沒有出聲制止，反正Kal根本沒心情管那麼多，拆掉了腰帶後就開始扒他的護檔。 Bruce也只花了半秒鐘決定不去研究外星裝束的穿脫，既然對象刀槍不入，就完全不顧慮地暴力撕扯那件深藍色的貼身褲裝。 雨勢越來越大，從盔甲的縫隙浸溼了底下的慾火中燒的人類軀體。  
  
他沒預料會突來一陣天旋地轉。  
  
“你他媽的在搞什麼？！” Bruce煩悶不滿地抬頭仰視著毫無理由又把他壓在身下的類人形外星生物，細長的眼睫上掛著幾滴雨水，黑暗中視線被水霧弄得更為模糊。  
  
“我改變主意了。”  
  
莫名其妙的理由讓Bruce有些發火，就要破口大罵，雙手抵住對方的肩膀想把那頭氪星瘋狗推開。 “什麼叫做改變主-- ”  
  
超人Kal倒是根本沒在聽，左手掐著對方的髖骨將兩人的身體拉近。 雄偉揚起的外星巨物貼上尺寸同樣可觀的人類性器，刻意緩慢地挺動腰身，濃密的陰部毛髮在規律的動作下一蹭一蹭摩擦囊袋後方光滑敏感的會陰。 年長的人類男子立刻臉頰泛紅配合地彎曲膝蓋張開雙腿，抱怨遺忘在喉嚨深處，唇瓣微開發出細細的嗚咽。  
  
雨水匯聚成的溪流沖刷過建築塌陷的廢墟，洗淨了周身的汙泥和臉上結塊的乾血跡。 糟糕的地段、不舒服的重鎧甲、錯誤的對象，但Bruce沒有再試圖把Kal推開，反而用足以捏碎常人肱骨的力道掐著氪星男孩的肩膀，躺在碎石中仰首看著點點下落的雨滴在碎裂的面罩上敲出節奏。 他也年近半百了，實在不適合現在才開發亂七八糟的新嗜好，但... 嗯嗯...... 勃起的陰莖在氪星人腹部的細密軟毛上摩擦，真的很舒服，充血的龜頭前端淫靡溼滑，烏黑的捲毛上也沾了一滴滴晶瑩乳白的前列腺液。  
  
而對鋼鐵之子來說韋恩國王光裸的身軀才是最強的感官刺激，措手不及崩斷了最後一根理智線。 Kal不在乎Bruce是天生擁有如此不尋常的男性胴體還是中年導致的賀爾蒙失調，亦或只是簡單的修剪整理-- 要知道自己就算步入火窟身上的體毛也不會被燒短半截。 結果都一樣。 Kal握住對方的腳踝將跨在腰間的長腿抬起來，幾乎將身下的一夜情人對折成兩半，像Bruce這樣要命性感的成熟男人對Kal來說根本是不可抗拒的色情邀請。  
  
Bruce唯一的反對是發出輕微的嘶聲，柔軟異常的身段倒是給了Kal不小驚喜，讓他可以貼得更靠近，在這個姿勢下克服兩人數公分的身高差再次吻上那挑逗人心的美麗唇角。 原本摟著窄腰的另一隻手不安分地將包裹著腰臀的暗色凯夫勒纖維扯壞，露出底下光滑漂亮的臀部，再進一步觸摸其中羞怯顫抖的小穴。  
  
Bruce倒吸氣有些急促地拉住Kal的手腕，露出的那隻藍色眼睛裡甚至透出一絲天真的慌亂。 “等... 我從沒......”  
  
“噓，沒事，放輕鬆。” Kal喃喃安撫道，親吻對方吞嚥著上下滾動的喉結，畫著圈埋入第一個食指關節。 Bruce抿唇，焦躁不安地搖頭。  
  
Kal想了想決定換個方式，收回雙手摟著對方的腰肢快速地將中年人轉過身去。 Bruce還沒搞清楚狀況就反射要給那傲慢無禮的外星男孩一記右拳，手腕卻立刻被抓住限制在身後，左手撐地臉朝下以著極為羞恥的姿勢被壓在地上。  
  
如箭狂雨繼續在兩人身上瀝瀝拍打。 Kal對中年男人的掙扎扭動視若無睹，慢條斯理地將破爛的黑披風拉至一邊，欣賞高翹裸露的臀部。 冰涼的雨水落在圓潤的屁股上匯集成涓涓細流延著臀縫間流下，經過後庭的穴口，再直接刺激會陰部和睪丸。  
  
“唔......” Bruce咬著唇閉上眼睛，如此不舒服的動作卻莫名讓他興奮。 Kal倚身靠近將戰甲騎士跪在地上的雙腿分得更開，以獸類交配的姿態從後方用粗壯的氪星性器托起男人的陰囊頂著前方顫抖的勃起，左手扶著對方的腰向前挺了挺，用鼠蹊部茂密叢生的體毛摩擦軟嫩的會陰處。 Bruce要受不了了，只能用最後的自制力咬緊牙關拒絕發出聲音。  
  
年輕的Kal倒是神情自若。 他故意維持遲緩的規律挺動，慢慢將Bruce逼到飢渴難耐願意配合的邊緣，才放開禁錮的動作空出一隻手掰開臀瓣露出粉紅色的後穴。  
  
這次Bruce沒再阻止他，只是給了一記不爽快的白眼。 獲得無聲的同意，Kal輕笑著小心翼翼埋入一根指頭，真的很緊，他將手指抽出來換上自己的舌頭。 Bruce被突來的感覺嚇到了，靈活柔軟的舌尖頑皮地按摩私穴的入口，以唾液代替潤滑劑，環形括約肌很快地放鬆打開，讓Kal可以換回手指做事前的準備工作。 第一根、第二根、第三根，當他撫過對方的前列腺時Bruce只發出輕輕的嘆息，這讓Kal突然想對仍然一副禁慾樣的冰雪國王惡作劇。  
  
左手稍加施力固定好兩人的位置，在人類線條優美的腰臀部留下痕跡，然後Kal勾起深埋在這具美麗軀體裡的指關節壓上體內敏感的桃形性腺，用超能力小幅度震動模仿跳蛋的刺激。 酥麻的快感從尾椎骨向四肢傳遞，如燎原的星火般讓慾望高昂的身體越發升溫，Bruce扭動腰肢拼命地想要掙扎，卻更像發情的野獸在用挺立的勃起摩擦仍在腿間規律抽插的外星陰莖。 陷入瓦礫中的十指在水泥地上抓出道道爪痕，Bruce終於忍不住發出纏綿的呻吟。  
  
“嗯啊... 啊...... 啊...... 啊...... 嗯啊啊......” Bruce要羞愧死了，他居然還能發出如此放蕩的聲音，卻完全控制不住自己。 在氪星人霸道的玩弄下原本生澀的私密後穴已完全敞開，完成準備後慢慢抽離的手指甚至讓他感到有些依依不捨，括約肌一張一合著想要挽留。  
  
Kal低頭親吻Bruce的腰窩，稍微改變了兩人相貼的姿勢讓興致勃勃的氪星陰莖抵住渲染了漂亮粉色的入口。 “...... 你有戴保險套嗎。” Bruce這時出聲調侃道， 讓Kal噗哧笑了出來。 “下次吧。” 氪星男孩心平氣和地回答，卻沒有停止動作，雙手摟著中年人的窄腰不容拒絕地將自己推入對方曼麗的身體裡。  
  
比預期的還更長更壯碩。 喘著粗氣擺動柔韌的腰筋，Bruce想盡辦法配合著放鬆後穴的肌肉，一點一點吃下那慢慢捅進體內的巨大凶器。 等待戰甲騎士稍微習慣被完全填滿的異物感後，Kal就開始向前淺出深入地挺動，陰部與腹部濃密的毛髮在來回的抽插下一遍遍挑起氾濫的慾火，放肆侵犯身下這具妖豔異常的男性白虎身軀。  
  
沁人心脾的大雨依舊，氪星人的體溫比常人還高出許多，Bruce在冷熱交接的快感中荒淫地搖擺呻吟。 被遺忘的勃起在雙腿間對著空氣戳刺，龜頭前端的小孔吞吐著滴滴白濁色的淫靡前液，延著搏動的柱身流下，然後Kal溫熱的右手握住了他的陰莖。 “嗯嗯啊...... 啊啊啊啊......” Bruce情難自禁發出聲音。 腸道壁收縮吸附著氪星人硬挺的巨物，前列腺被甜蜜的快感一下一下折磨頂弄，會陰處配合著被柔軟的體毛摩蹭，還有那隻在玩弄他的球囊和陰莖的溫暖手掌心。  
  
“喊我的名字。” Kal彎腰壓著身前的美麗白虎精在Bruce的耳邊輕聲低語，故意在對方高潮前按住溼潤顫抖的馬眼。 超人十分肯定哥譚最著名的義警偵探對他的人類身分早已瞭若指掌，也不想繼續喬裝對彼此無知的事實。  “喊我的名字，Bruce。”  
  
Bruce轉過頭，眼眶微紅忿忿不平地用唯一露出來的瞳眸瞪著他。 “...... Clark Kent！” 黑暗騎士幾乎是齜牙咧嘴地吼出來。 這讓Kal自得意滿地笑了，放開對中年男子的箝制用硬挺的性器按摩情人身體裡最柔軟的地方，手指同時揉捏著對方揚起的陰莖頂端。 “C-Claaarrk！” Bruce嘶聲喊道，在迎來高潮的同時Kal將大量溫熱的精液射進他敏感收縮著的腸腔內。  
  
近二十年來也不是第一次，但蝙蝠俠覺得自己可能瘋了。  
  
  
  
先聲明超人Kal-El在此夜之前也並非處男。 雖然談不上經驗豐富，但在他有限的認知裡，分享了魚水之歡後相互依偎沉浸於性愛的餘韻應該是情人間最基本的禮節。  
  
結果是，還硬著的部分都還沒拔出來，Kal的下腹部就結實地挨了一腳後力強勁鞋底帶刺的側踢。 煙霧手榴在眼前引爆，而Bruce消失得比收了錢後的應召女郎還要快。 這些都還好，但在他仍然衣衫不整還沒搞懂狀況前，一架漆黑的低空噴射機倏地飛出來對著他用高口徑彈藥掃射。  
  
分明算是兩情相悅的性愛，如此過度的反應簡直無理取鬧，何況再怎麼彆扭他應該還罪不至死吧。 Kal一飛沖天對著那架討嫌的無人機器發射警告性的熱視線，機翼險些遭殃卻差之毫釐被勉強閃過，而Kal也沒有想固執地再追過去。 畢竟只要Bruce沒有趁亂溜走他可以無視這些蝙蝠的科技小道具，而他方才發現了哥譚騎士飄揚的黑披風出現在對街的樓頂。  
  
那是他們兩最先碰面的舊警署大樓，蝙蝠信號燈仍稱職地亮著，在夜裡發出一道警惕的柔光。  
  
超人在蝙蝠俠面前降落，禮貌地將豔紅斗篷拉至腰圍遮擋破損的服裝，正想說點什麼。 Bruce卻突然向前拉住Kal的領口將他狠狠地摔在旁邊的牆壁上，力道之大甚至讓斑駁的舊漆龜裂脫落，半聲不吭就朝著氪星男孩英俊的臉揮出拳頭。  
  
一擊、兩擊。  
  
Kal感到頭疼腦暈，但此時最讓他心慌的是似乎能在嘴裡嚐到一絲鐵鏽的血腥。 流血了？ 怎麼可能？？ Kal想要發問，想要、想要，什麼都好超人混亂地伸手要揪住戰甲騎士的臂膀阻止對方無章法的進攻。  
  
藍衣制服的領口又被揪住，向後扔撞翻了樓頂的信號燈，白幽幽的光源閃鑠著熄滅、纖纜斷裂的電光劈啪價響。 蝙蝠俠完全沒有停止這一切暴虐行為的意圖，直接踩在太陽神子的身上向氪星男孩的臉頰又揮出一個拳頭，讓他的唇角濺上一抹血色。  
  
瘋狂，就是超人Kal一閃即逝的念頭。  
  
這太瘋狂了，哥譚蝙蝠Bruce不得不同意。  
  
然後他們兩個又貼在一起接吻，就躺在破碎的蝙蝠信號燈之上相擁。 超人摟著黑暗騎士的窄腰按著他的後頸、蝙蝠俠拉著太陽神子的衣襟捧著他的臉龐，腥澀的血味在彼此的唇齒間漫延淡化，舌頭糾纏，像是乾渴久旱後最甜美的露雨。  
  
  
  


 

 

  == ==

**Part III. 招風**

裂紋成千萬片的落地門窗悄聲無息地被推開，晨曦的朝陽緩緩昇起，在玻璃破碎的銳利稜角上折射出鑽石的斑斕璀璨。 徐風輕拂撩起豔紅披風的衣角，而超人以無比輕盈的姿態昂首闊步進入寬敞的寢廳內，刺眼的逆光讓他的表情顯得莊嚴而神聖，宛若天神降臨的幅畫。

褪去蝙蝠皮的韋恩國王毫不退縮，仰首，眼神深邃似潛伏於黑暗的掠食者。 看著凜然正氣的人間之神向他走來，取下披風解開異星裝束繁瑣的扣環，然後脫下蔚藍的貼身外衣，露出如大理石雕像般完美的魁梧身材。 厚實的胸膛上烏黑捲起的毛髮茂密，向下延伸，連接成一條耀武揚威的凶猛青龍。

Bruce伸手觸摸氪星人鋼鐵的腹肌和叢生腹部的柔軟體毛，再向下觸摸，握住懸掛在雙腿間粗大的氪星陰莖。 規律地擠壓，看著它在手中逐漸充血變硬，龜頭的頂端從包裹著它的包皮間隱約露出來。 Bruce舔舔嘴唇親吻漂亮男孩精壯的腰側，將臉埋在對方鼠蹊部的毛髮中，伸出軟嫩的粉紅色舌頭一舔一舔他的胯部讓捲起的陰毛上掛著一滴滴珠狀的津液。

兩隻手指挑起中年貴族的下頷迫使他抬頭，而Kal發覺自己滿欣賞Bruce坐在床上服從仰視的角度，看起來特別情色。 他彎下腰親吻額角邊渲染了一層灰白的斑駁髮絲，直起身將硬挺搏動的陰莖貼上那雙形狀美好的嘴唇。

Bruce沒有猶豫，將頂端含入口中吸吮，柔軟靈活的舌尖仔細地在鈴口處畫著圓圈。 前端分泌的淫液在嘴裡品嚐起來是一絲異常清爽的味道，外星人，然後Bruce想起鋼鐵男孩固若金湯的身分。 他不再客氣，用牙齒刮過繃緊的包皮，頑皮地咬嚙對方充血敏感的龜頭。 如此任性，童心未泯地把對方的性器當玩具。

雖然Kal不在意但也不是那麼有耐心，伸手扶住Bruce的後頸，稍微用力引導著半強迫中年的男人將嘴張開一點一點含入他的陰莖。 太大了。 柔軟的舌頭被壓在底下勉強滑動，大量分泌的唾液從嘴角滴落延著下顎淌流。 那洶洶脈動的溫熱巨物順著喉嚨淺出深入地抽插，Bruce要無法呼吸了，控制不住咽嘔反射卻因為深埋在喉頭裡的異物甚至無法咳嗽。 虛弱地拍打限制住行動的鋼鐵臂膀，視線模糊，眼角難過地流下生理性的淚，但Kal沒有立刻放開Bruce，肆意掠奪觸感美好的深喉把他逼到窒息的邊緣。

鬆手。

Bruce嗆咳著抬起頭，推開躁動無禮的氪星男孩，溫熱濃郁的精液噴濺在他的臉上和胸口，覺得頭腦暈眩眼前發黑。 應該適可而止，應該，但藏在被褥間的勃起仍執意地硬著，頂起的前端甚至興味盎然沾上了一片溼潤淫靡。

鋼鐵神子顯然早就注意到了，韋恩國王施虐受虐狂的特質，那幾乎是一種野性的磁力。 霸道地將他摁回床上時Kal有些控制不住自己的力量在對方的雙腕留下青紫的印痕，但Bruce沒抱怨，慵懶地展現他那光滑美麗的白虎軀體。

“潤滑劑和保險套在抽屜裡，孩子。” Bruce故意這麼說，幾乎立見Kal湛藍的眼裡染上更深的情慾。 高級桃花心木雕刻的床頭櫃在外星男孩粗暴的動作下被捏壞，內容物性急地被倒在絲棉上，成削狀的抽屜則被拋至床腳。 Bruce看得好笑，Kal則完全等不及了，拉開對方細緻光滑的長腿將整管冰涼的潤滑劑擠在雙腿間就摸上私密的後穴。

Bruce的眉頭皺了一下但Kal明顯不想給他機會爭論上下問題，已經伸入兩根手指規律地進出拓開他的隱私處。 昨晚的瘋狂讓環狀肌肉放鬆許多，兩指成剪刀狀撐開然後加入第三指，勾起關節延著中央的凹槽按摩體內柔軟的桃形前列腺。 Bruce側過頭咬著下唇，臉頰微紅，配合著彎起雙腿拉著自己的腳踝，間接的刺激讓立直的陰莖前端又吐出一滴微涼的白液。

Kal將保險套從盒裝裡倒出來，用牙齒啣住一角單手撕開戴上，掰開人類男子修長的雙腿迫不及待地抵上溼滑收縮著的穴口，直接一挺而入。 Bruce的身體柔韌敏感，在突來的衝撞下弓起腰背，在空中挺動的勃起摩蹭著對方結實腹肌上的柔軟細毛。 劇烈的疼痛和快感是勢不可擋的洶湧潮水、是最扭曲的催情劑，交合處潤滑的水聲靡爛放蕩，近乎暴力地頂弄好似要捅破體內的軟膜。

咦？？

Bruce放開拉著床單的雙手，抵上氪星人的胸膛想把精力過盛的男孩推開，乾澀的雙唇間勉強擠出字句。 “唔...... 等... 嗯嗯...... 破... 等等......”

Kal對此聽若罔聞，完全沒有停下他的動作，所以Bruce隨手拿了床邊的什麼東西就往鋼鐵男孩的額頭上砸。 是現代藝術設計的陶瓷檯燈，敲碎在外星神祇的臉上對他的實質影響自然與扔紙屑無異，但至少打斷了對方的注意。 然後Bruce扭腰用一定會擰斷人類勃起的角度和力道翻身，讓兩人的位置對調，檯燈的電線勒緊對方的脖子以著騎乘的姿勢跨坐在Kal的身上。 鋼鐵男孩居然還一副人畜無害地抬起頭，眨眨純淨的藍眼睛表情無辜地看著他。

“保險套被你弄破了啦，白癡。”

Kal笑了，露出小小的虎牙。 “有什麼關係，反正本來就不需要。” Kal滿不要臉地嘀咕道，順著Bruce的大腿撫摸左側腰際上昨夜遺留的青紫瘀痕，另一隻手則向下碰觸兩人交合的地方小心翼翼地剝下破損的安全套。

Bruce放開手中的細電纜無奈地輕聲嘆息，彎下腰低頭，延著那條茂密的青龍的線條由下而上舔舐對方的胸膛。 有力的雙腿撐著床舖的兩側，直起身，開始搖擺強韌的腰肢。 Kal稍微扶著他的臀部欣賞中年男子健美的身材，目不轉睛地盯著硬挺的陰莖進出對方的身體，混合潤滑的淫蕩汁液順著Bruce的大腿根部滴落，自己陰部烏黑捲曲的恥毛被弄得溼溽。

好色情。

下凡青龍與白虎精乳水交歡。

黏在額角的頭髮和緊閉的雙眼，Bruce 挺起精壯的胸膛忘情地擺盪，汗水延著身軀的曲線滴落，微開的唇瓣間發出細緻的嘆息。 Kal撫上收緊的窄腰再往上揉捏他厚實光滑的胸肌，Bruce低下頭露出他那獨具風格的魅笑。 “男孩。” Bruce輕聲道，雄厚的喉音滾動就像大型貓科動物滿足的呼嚕低鳴。

Kal完全被迷住了。 溫熱的手掌握住中年男子高高翹起的陰莖配合著對方的搖擺上下擼動，拇指挑逗地按壓溼潤的馬眼，將Bruce顫抖著逼上快感興奮的邊緣。 高潮來得太突然。 微涼的人類精液噴灑在兩人的胸口和腹部上，大量溫度偏高的氪星種子則在雄壯的器官抽動下灌進Bruce的體內，從接合處延著大腿內側汩汩流下。

“嗯，哼。” Bruce輕輕嘆息，伸展性事後酥軟的雙腿。 就要起身，但經歷過昨晚教訓的Kal這次有所準備，倏然拉住Bruce的上臂一個翻身將中年人按回蓬鬆舒軟的床被之間，抬起對方仍張開的雙腿將那異常柔韌的身體對折，興致不減的鋼硬性器又一路頂到底。

Bruce發出危險的嘶聲。 “做什麼！”

“你、說、呢。” 氪星男孩分心地回應道，一字一頓間啃咬著人類男子條理分明的脆弱頸項，感受到底下脈搏的跳動。 放開雙腿，Kal改以單手扶著床頭板維持平衡用另一隻臂膀摟著Bruce寬闊的背部，調整了兩人交媾的角度毫不憐惜地一挺一挺逐漸增加力道按摩情人體內最柔嫩敏感的部分。

床頭板在鋼鐵手指的怪力之下扭曲變形，Kal才不管，只顧看著尊貴的冥府君王眼神渙散失焦被壓在身下操弄。 而Bruce不知不覺地雙手纏上了明日神子的肩膀，讓兩人的胸膛相貼，像個娼妓一樣飢渴地用身體摩擦男孩胸膛上細密的毛髮。 仰頭呻吟，殘餘的幾滴精液從疲軟的陰莖前端流出來，被迫在不應期間繼續接受年輕人狂亂的高昂性慾，讓Bruce自己也開始納悶為什麼要放任這個他理應不怎麼喜歡的外星怪物對他予取予求。

豪華大床被搖得嘎吱嘎吱響，枕頭棉被在劇烈的動作下被撕扯出無數破裂口，金屬銲製的床柱規律地撞擊在牆上，敲出深淺不一的坑坑洞洞和龜裂碎落的粉漆。 Bruce發現他並不在乎，彎起嘴角貼上Kal的唇瓣。 “不要停... 不要停......” 犯罪之都的萬惡國王在農場男孩的耳邊低聲言語，Kal的瞳孔放大，理智早被情慾的浪潮衝垮。

聽說中國的白虎精就像淫夢妖，會在床笫間吸乾男人的精氣。

然後Kal撫摸上Bruce線條優美的脊椎曲線，施力，檜木製的床板在巨大的壓力下應聲斷裂。 像地震。 湖畔的別墅晃了一下，原本裂紋的透明窗門受到驚擾終於再撐不住讓晶瑩的玻璃片碎了一地，早晨微涼的徐風灌入寢廳內，吹起散落的棉絮和潔白的羽毛。

Bruce仰首看著Kal，那一瞬間看見他沐浴在晨光與鑽石閃爍的光輝之中，英俊挺拔至高無上，就像個真正的人間之神。 玻璃晶片落下，和風不止。 Kal咧嘴微笑，如此天真而更顯孩子氣，細心地用超人的披風將Bruce包裹起來保護他不像冰雪王后一樣被破碎的冰晶碎片弄傷，但卻沒有遏止下身的摩擦挺動。 直到Bruce備受蹂躪的身體在過多的肉慾刺激下感受到一股一股射入體內的溫度，在腸道壁貪婪地擠壓收縮下擷取更多更多，淫潤的混濁體液再延著大腿內側流淌，弄溼那人形怪物的體毛。

“... 你不要太得寸進尺了。” Bruce嘀咕，對著太陽的神子挑眉眨眼，強烈的睡意讓漂亮的眼睛漾起一層朦朧的歡事餘韻，別樣的勾魂。 Kal愛憐地將黑城的國王打橫地抱起來輕飄飄地將懷中的情人帶離這個岌岌可危的房間，在染上灰白的鬢角落下款款深情的吻，讓Bruce靠著他的肩膀沉沉睡去。

清風勾著艷紅的披肩讓兩人依偎糾纏的身體若隱若現，也將Kal的頭髮吹亂了，在額前落下一撮小小捲曲的髮絲。

 

 

 

 

==  ==

**Epilogue. BvS結局之後...**

 

“交往可以考慮但有個條件，Clark。”

“嗯？”

“Alfred要我們克制一點，不准再砸壞那麼多東西了。”

“/////////”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
